


Un nuevo comienzo

by Universe_13



Series: Hollow knight stories [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Mi primer fanfic, Multi, abrazoos, el rey y la reina saldran solamente en flashbacks, igual los personajes que ya estan Muertos, las tags se iran actualizando conforme a la historia, perdonen los errores de ortografia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe_13/pseuds/Universe_13
Summary: Esto es despues del final dream no more. En el que nadie muere.... casi nadie muere!Historias de Ghost, Hornet y Hollow empezando una nueva vida en el pequeño pueblo de Bocasucia.(spanish version)
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Hornet & White Lady (Hollow knight), Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: Hollow knight stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chicos este es mi primer fanfic dejé unos nombres de objetos del juego con el nombre en ingles, principalmente porque tengo mi juego en ingles y se me hace mucho mas cómodo.  
> Si se les hace difícil pueden avisarme y lo cambiaré

Ghost no podía sentir nada, la fría sensación del vacío aun estaba ahí, abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad estaba por todo el lugar, sabía que regresaría a casa...

" _...Hermano..._ " dijo una voz. No, había muchas voces, pensando la misma palabra, la misma cosa.

**"Que?"** Ghost respondió confundido.

" _...Hermano... está ahí..._ "

Ghost no sabía acerca algún hermano que el vacío supiera, las vasijas en el abismo? no, eso no era posible ellos ya estaban en casa, ¿El Hollow Knight? tal vez, pero él estaba ahí con Ghost, a menos...

**"Estan hablando de Hornet?"** preguntó Ghost mirando a su alrededor si ella estaba con ellos, por suerte no estaba, pero le aterraba la idea de Hornet siendo arrastrada por el vacío.

Ojos blancos se abrieron por todas partes mirándolo, Ghost no se sintió intimidado por ellos, eran familia después de todo, todos ellos se veían confundidos, no sabían su nombre, Ghost quería regresar a casa, pero no se sentía como si fuese la decisión correcta, no quería dejar a su hermana sola, no de nuevo.

...

Hornet despertó en el templo del huevo negro, se sentía exhausta, la batalla para derrotar a Radiance fue dura o al menos eso creyó ella, considerando que quedó noqueada después de que su hermano usara el dreamnail con el Hollow Knight, se sentía fría y líquido del vacío chorreaba de las paredes, ella no podía saber si era algo bueno o malo. Hornet trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, ella odia estar vulnerable, ser débil, estar ahí en el suelo sin saber que va a pasar.

Agarró su aguja para poder levantarse, miro a sus hermanos, ambos inconscientes, Ghost tenía una grieta entre sus cuernos y al Hollow Knight le faltaba un brazo, tenía grandes heridas en su cuerpo y una grieta en su ojo derecho. Hornet los observó y trató de despertarlos, Ghost respondió con un pequeño gruñido, ella se sorprendió de que pudiera hacer algún sonido, Ghost abrió sus ojos y pudo levantarse con facilidad, miro como Hornet intentaba levantar a su hermano.

“Parece que no podrá levantarse pronto” dijo ella algo preocupada.

Ghost asistió. Sabía que su hermano había sufrido muchísimo, con Radiance manipulándolo durante la pelea, estuvo deteniéndose a si mismo para no lastimarlo.

“Bueno, necesitare tu ayuda para poder moverlo, Creo que lo mejor sería si lo lleváramos a las aguas termales”

Dijo Hornet mientras cargaba a su hermano con su brazo en su hombro. Ghost la miró y trato de ayudarla empujando a su hermano, no hizo mucho, ambos estaban débiles, Ghost sabía que necesitaban ayuda. Ghost caminó hasta la entrada del templo, se estaba dirigiendo a Bocasucia, tal vez alguien podría ayudarles, pero Hornet siseó haciendo que se detuviera.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” Ghost la miro confundida e inclinó su cabeza de lado como respuesta.

“¿Así que dejaras a tu hermano morir?” Ghost sacudió su cabeza, en que estaba pensando ella?, estaba por irse a buscar alguien que les ayudara.

“’Se que no puedes hablar, pero respóndeme, ¿A dónde vas?”

Ghost apunto el techo estirando su brazo lo mas lejos que pudo. Hornet miro arriba, despues a Ghost, ella no entendía las señales que le estaba haciendo. Ella suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

“De acuerdo pequeño fantasma, Adelante y ve a hacer lo que sea que estabas por hacer, mientras tanto estaré cuidando de las heridas de Hollow, ¿está bien?”

Ghost asintió y salió del templo, el huevo seguía negro pero no había señales de la infección, eso era Bueno, por fin Myla podría estar curada y dejar de minar eternamente, por fin podría explorar sin ser atacado por insectos o bestias infectadas; podría tener un hogar y vivir con sus hermanos.

Ghost dejó de caminar, miró a un insecto subiendo el pozo, pero no era cualquier insecto, Era Myla! Ghost corrió hacia ella, estaba a salvo, su amiga no estaba infectada, Myla giró su cabeza solo para ver a Ghost saltar sobre ella y gritó por el ataque de su amigo.

“Ahh! ¡¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo?!”

Myla se tropezó despues de retroceder unos cuantos pasos cayendo de espaldas, ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, Ghost se sentó en su barriga y la miró, estuvieron en silencio mirándose le uno al otro hasta que Myla rompió el silencio.

“Umm… p-puedo levantarme, p-por favor?” Ghost la miró por un segundo y asintió, Myla se levantó y suspiro algo aliviada.

“De acuerdo! ¿Q-que necesitas?” Ghost apuntó la cadena del pozo, arriba donde se encontraba el pueblo, Myla siguió la señal de su amigo

“¿O-oh, También t-te diriges al pueblo?” dijo Myla con entusiasmo “Te daré a-algo de compañía, s-si esto está bien”

Ghost asintió y ambos treparon el pozo, Myla tuvo que ayudarle ya que se sentía muy cansado para trepar, una vez que salieron del pozo ambos empezaron a caminar al banco que estaba al lado de Elderbug.

Elderbug miró a los dos insectos que caminaban hacia él, era su pequeño amigo! Estaba nervioso de lo que le había pasado, no era que dudara la fuerza de su amigo, pero todos tienen un límite, ¿no es así? Ghost se sentó en la banca, casi cayéndose en el proceso, Myla le ayudo y se sentó junto a él.

“Está todo bien?”

Preguntó Elderbug preocupado, mirando a su amigo, Ghost asintió, Myla negó con su cabeza, Elderbug se veía confundido ¿era un si o un no?

La cabeza de Ghost le dolía ¿por qué? Él no lo sabía, Elderbug y Myla estaban conversando, pero no podía seguirles la conversación, se levantó y agarró el manto de Elderbug, quien soltó un sonido de sorpresa, Myla los miró en silencio. Ghost apuntó al pozo mientras jalaba del manto de Elderbug

“Creo que quiere que lo sigamos” Dijo Myla dejando la banca

“¿Es eso amiguito?”

...

Hornet estaba sentada ahí, mirando a su hermano, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? Ella no lo recuerda, usó seda para hacer algunas vendas y ojalá hacer suficientes. Agarró la máscara de él y la colocó en su regazo, ella miró la larga grieta y le dio unas palmaditas mientras murmuraba para ella misma

“Me pregunto dónde estará Ghost… Probablemente fue a buscar a alguien por ayuda”

Ella empezó a vendar el ojo de Hollow procurando de no lastimarlo, Hollow abrió su ojo bueno y la observó, eso no la detuvo, el suspiró y antes de poder hacer algo Hornet habló

“Mas vale que no te muevas a menos de que quieras quedarte con esos hoyos en tu cuerpo”

Hollow se movió ligeramente para poder estar más cómodo y siguió observando a su hermana, al parecer le estaba ayudando, pero no podía estar seguro, su visión estaba borrosa y se sentía débil.

“Okey, la venda en tu ojo está listo, Hollow, ¿puedes sentarte?”

Hollow la miro cansado. Por supuesto que no podían, ¿porqué pensaba ella que él podría? Hornet colocó de nuevo la cabeza de Hollow en el suelo, despues se levantó y se sentó a lado de su cuerpo, ella miró sus heridas y empezó a vendarlas con cuidado, Hollow tensó su cuerpo, Hornet comenzó a susurrarle cosas sobre sentir miedo y la confianza

“No te preocupes Hollow, no te lastimaré lo prometo…” Dijo ella dándole palmaditas en su cabeza, Hollow quería asentir, pero sintió la debilidad en su cuerpo de nuevo, así que decidió dormir…

Hornet pudo escuchar pasos fuera del templo, tenía su aguja a lado de ella, lista para atacar quien sea que entrara. También escucho unas voces, tal vez un insecto inocente, trato de relajarse y se concentro en la conversación de afuera, pero no pudo descifrar las palabras

…

“Amiguito, ¿Estas Seguro de que te sientes bien?” Preguntó Elderbug mirando a Ghost tropezarse cada vez que trataba de caminar sin ayuda y seguía afirmándolo aun de que sabia de que estaba en el suelo.

“No tienes que mentirnos, ¡somos amigos!”

“Señorita Myla tiene razón, necesitas ayuda”

Ghost los ignoró, no necesitaba ayuda, el que la necesitaba era su hermano. Una vez que llegaron al templo, Ghost entro y se recargó en la puerta, Hornet lo miró a lo largo de la habitación, el caminó unos cuantos pasos y cayo al suelo, Ella gritó y tropezó en un intento de levantarse

“Ghost!”

De repente, Hornet se sintió mareada y cayó igual, miró a Ghost, no se movía, Hornet tenía dificultad al respirar, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, agarro su aguja y trató de levantarse de nuevo, ella tropezó y se cayó, una y otra vez, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Entonces miró a un viejo insecto entrar al templo quien miro a su hermano, otro insecto entro e hicieron contacto visual por un segundo, Hornet parpadeó varias veces tratando de ver claramente, pero no podía.

_¡Maldición!_ Pensó ella. Trató de levantarse, _una ultima vez_ , se dijo a ella misma, sus piernas le temblaban, dio unos pasos adelante y colapsó. Se había desmayado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet despierta y conoce a los insectos que la ayudaron.
> 
> Ghost descubrió que molestar a su hermana es divertido y que nunca hace daño dormir un poquito mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa perdón iba a subir esto antes pero aqui está el otro capitulo!

Hornet abrió sus ojos, estaba acostada en una cama, a su lado estaba Ghost, estaba dormido también parecía estar cansado. Ella se sentó en la cama, ¿qué paso?, pensó frotándose los ojos, le dio una mirada a la habitación, al parecer estaban en una casa, pero… ¿de quién? El cuarto era pequeño, estaba iluminado por tres linternas de lumélulas, una colgaba del techo otra a lado de la puerta y la ultima a lado de la cama. Hornet miró al rededor buscando si su aguja estaba en la habitación con ella, la cual no lo estaba, en lugar de eso había una mesita al otro extremo de la habitación. En ella estaba un plato con comida y dos tazas, estaba por levantarse y tomar la comida, cuando se dio cuenta que Hollow no se encontraba en la habitación con ellos, miró atrás de ella y vio a Ghost, aun dormido, Hornet quería despertarlo y empezar a buscar en toda la casa.

“No… debería descansar…” susurró ella, Hornet nunca llegó a ver a su hermano dormir, solo sentado en bancas, además no parecía que estuvieran secuestrados o bajo tierra, se sentía seguro. Escuchó unas voces fuera de la habitación, en ese momento un insecto alto abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, ella estaba cargando con unas cobijas.

“Oh! Estas despierta, estaba por checar si aun seguías dormida”

“¿Dónde estoy?”

“Directa al punto, ¿huh? Soy Iselda y tu estas en una de las muchas casas que se encuentran abandonadas en Bocasucia”

Hornet estaba sorprendida, _¿cómo llegaron a Bocasucia? ¿Cómo lograron cargar a Hollow y traerlo hasta aquí, quienes son estos insectos ayudándoles y porque les estaban ayudando en primer lugar?_ , Iselda dio unas risitas y puso las cobijas en la cama.

“Apuesto a que tienes muchas preguntas en estos momentos, pero necesitas recuperarte, dejé algo de comida en la mesa, deberías comer para obtener algo de energía de vuelta”

“¿Por qué nos ayudaste?”

Iselda la miró y sonrió, agarró una de las cobijas y tapó a Ghost “Bueno no fui la única que ayudó, verás tu amiguito vino a pedirle ayuda a Elderbug, pero cuando llegaron al templo colapsó e igual tu”

“¿Me desmayé?”

“Claro, aún no sabemos porque, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?”

Hornet suspiró y despues asintió, se estaba sintiendo mejor, aun algo cansada, pero mejor. Ella no quería contarle a ese insecto que había sucedido, despues de todo no fue ella quien peleó contra Radiance, pero era algo importante que debía contarse

“Si, si recuerdo, pero aún no quiero contárselo a nadie… aun no, esperaré a que mis hermanos se recuperen”

“¿Son tus hermanos? Que bueno saber que no están solos”

“Si, eso creo… ¿Dónde está el otro?”

“Está en la otra habitación, aún sigue dormido, puedes ir y ver como esta si lo deseas”

...

La casa en la que se encontraban, fue una sugerencia de Elderbug, ya que ha vivido toda su vida en ese pueblo y sabía de cada casa que estuviera vacía, que era la mayoría. Estaban sentados en el sillón y Myla estaba tarareando una canción

“Estoy f-feliz de que encontráramos u-una casa grande!” dijo Myla mirando a Elderbug

“Bueno, no es tan grande… solo tiene dos habitaciones, pero creo que es suficiente para ellos”

Iselda regresó caminando del pasillo y les sonrió a ambos insectos, Myla y Elderbug le regresaron la sonrisa.

“Uno de ellos despertó”

Elderbug suspiró aliviado “Que Bueno escuchar eso” Myla asintió emocionada

“¿P-podemos ir a v-verlos?”

“Creo que es mejor si los dejamos solos y checar en ellos mañana” respondió Iselda mirando la puerta del pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Hornet

“Bueno, yo me quedaré en caso de que necesiten algo” dijo Elderbug mirando a Myla, quien pareció estar de acuerdo en eso.

Iselda y Myla dejaron la casa, estaba algo frío afuera ya que parecía que el viento nunca paraba en Bocasucia, pero con la desaparición de la estasis el clima empezó a cambiar haciendo las noches más frías que el día; Myla se despidió de Iselda y caminó hacia la casa de Bretta, estaba viviendo con ella temporalmente, pero se sentía bien no vivir solo. Ella abrió la puerta y miró a Bretta dormida en su cama, parecía que ya era tarde, Myla suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Al día siguiente, Ghost abrió sus ojos estirando sus brazos y piernas, se sentía somnoliento, quería dormir más, se sentó en la cama y bostezó silenciosamente. Ghost miró a Hornet durmiendo a su lado, era la primera vez que la veía tan calmada y relajada, el dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla de Hornet despertándola, por qué? No lo sabía solo quería hacerlo.

“Déjame dormir Ghost, yo no te despierto a propósito”

Dijo Hornet acariciando la almohada con su rostro, se escuchaba somnolienta, entonces Ghost se paró en la cama y saltó, cayó encima de su hermana haciéndola gritar, por suerte el no pesaba mucho, ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho del vacío. Pero, aun así, esa acción la sorprendió

“¡¿¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!?!”

Ghost encogió los hombros y bostezo de nuevo

“Tú también tienes sueño y en lugar de dormir, ¿decides molestarme?”

Ghost encogió los hombros de nuevo mientras se frotaba los ojos, Hornet resopló y se sentó en la cama con la visión enfocada en la puerta.

“¿Quieres ir a ver a Hollow?”

Tal vez eso lo distraiga de hacer sus tonterías, pensó Hornet. Ghost la miró y asintió rápidamente, ella se rio levantándose caminando hacia la puerta, su hermano saltó de la cama y la siguió, Hornet abrió la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo Ghost detrás de ella. La otra habitación estaba a lado del que se encontraban durmiendo, mientras abría la puerta ella se recargó en el marco de esta bloqueando la entrada y miró directamente a Ghost

“Ghost, trata de no molestar a nuestro hermano, sabes que está herido”

Dijo Hornet como advertencia, Ghost asistió, ambos entraron a la habitación, era mucho mas grande que la que ellos durmieron. Hollow estaba durmiendo en una cama más grande y estaba cubierto de cobijas y almohadas, Ghost quería saltar a la cómoda pila de almohadas, pero sabían que Hollow estaba debajo de esa pila, así que solamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Hornet observó que la mesita de noche tenía un plato con comida y estaba fría, probablemente era de la noche anterior

“Parece que Hollow aún no ha comido…”

Ghost levantó una cobija y miro lo que había dentro, miro que estaba el cuerpo de Hollow cubierto de vendajes, Hornet movió una cobija destapando el rostro de su hermano haciendo que sus ojos se estremecieran por la luz, Ghost gateó dentro de la pila de almohadas mientras Hornet no miraba y llegó hasta el pecho de su hermano.

Hollow abrió sus ojos mirando a Hornet, ella estaba cambiando la venda de su ojo.

“Buenos días Hollow, ¿dormiste bien?”

Hollow asintió despacio, en ese momento sintió una palmadita en su pecho y miro bajo las cobijas, su hermano estaba ahí, estaba acostándose a lado de el quedándose dormido casi al instante, Hornet miró a Ghost y suspiró

“Bueno, es aún muy temprano, dormir mas no molestaría…”

...

Elderbug despertó muy temprano, como siempre, y caminó a la cocina para hacer desayuno, no era bueno cocinando, pero tampoco era malo en eso. Hizo suficiente para él y los demás insectos que ayudó la noche anterior, solo conocía a su pequeño amigo, pero si le pedía ayuda para acudir a los otros insectos claro que no lo negaría.

Tiempo después de terminar el desayuno, fue a revisar a su amigo, cuando abrió la puerta de la primera habitación miró que estaba vacía

“Tal vez estén en la otra habitación…” Dijo Elderbug cerrando la puerta, caminó hacia la siguiente puerta y dio unos golpecitos… no hubo respuesta…

“¿Hola? ¿Amiguito… estas ahí?”

El abrió la Puerta y entró, la comida de la noche anterior seguía ahí, _así que el grande aun no ha despertado_ , pensó. Elderbug caminó hacia la cama para ver cómo iba sanando el ojo de Hollow y tal vez cambiar las vendas, le tomo por sorpresa que las vendas del ojo ya estuvieran cambiadas y bueno… tampoco esperaba ver tres insectos dormir juntos, su pequeño amigo estaba en medio de los otros dos, que le pareció algo adorable.

Elderbug los tapó un poco más con las cobijas y tomo la comida de la noche anterior, Me alegra que estén bien, murmuró el caminando fuera de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, si tiene errores no duden en decírmelo!
> 
> Estado del Capitulo 3:  
> Está a la mitad y se mostraran mas personajes.
> 
> Gracias por leer TwT


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por el retraso, ya empecé con las clases, peeero logre terminar este capitulo, que esta como 100 palabras mas largo que los anteriores.

“Porque siempre termino en problemas?” dijo Quirrel suspirando. Al parecer, él quería seguir explorando, pero ¿Cómo puedes explorar sin algo con que defenderte? Tal vez huir del peligro es mejor que hacer nada.

Quirrel fue más abajo, donde estaba el Límite del reino, después de meditar que hacer con su vida y dejar su espada en el lago azul, camino ahí el conoció… a un insecto interesante, se hacía llamar Tiso, por su apariencia dedujo que era una hormiga, no le puso mucha atención, tenía más curiosidad sobre el lugar donde se encontraban ambos.

La ceniza blanca que caía en ese lugar, Quirrel se preguntaba de dónde venía, no recordaba mucho de su pasado, ya que después del incidente con la máscara de Monomon no le recobró del todo su memoria, de vez en cuando aparecen fragmentos de su vida pasada.

“Nyeh, estos guerreros no valen la pena…” Dijo Tiso con irritación, rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos, recordándole a Quirrel que no estaba solo.

“Como sabrías eso?”

“No es obvio? Están cayendo, significa que son una pérdida de tiempo, por algo los están arrojando desde el coliseo”

“Pero… ¿cómo sabes que realmente están muertos?” preguntó Quirrel preocupado, esté reino tenía poca población, como es que un insecto malgastara su vida en un coliseo? El no recordaba del todo su vida, pero recordaba como escuchaba los rumores de un coliseo donde insectos peleaban por gloria, patético. Tiso siseó ante tal comentario

“Un estorbo no necesita estar vivo, solo son pérdidas de tiempo. ¡Un verdadero Guerrero no cae inconsciente en la batalla y no se rinde!” Dijo Tiso orgulloso, Quirrel miraba los cuerpos de los guerreros caer al fondo del Límite del reino.

“Siguiendo esa lógica, entonces no debería estar aquí…”

Tiso miró a Quirrel sorprendido, hubo un silencio en el cual solo se podía escuchar el viento, ambos caminaron hasta dar con el coliseo dónde ambos se separaron tomando sus propios caminos.

**...**

Ghost despertó… bastante cómodo si se le podría decir, se encontraba entre sus dos hermanos. Era la primera vez que veía a Hornet dormir, siempre la veía alerta y era muy extraño verla descansar, o si lo hacía no estaba ahí para verlo. Aunque también era la primera vez que dormía tan cómodo, dormir en una cama era completamente diferente a dormir en un banco.

Ghost le dio unas palmaditas en la cara a Hornet para despertarla, había prometido no despertar a Hollow, pues el mismo sabía que el descanso lo necesitaba, pero su hermana nunca mencionó el despertarla o molestarla, el siguió dándole palmaditas en la cara hasta que Hornet abrió un ojo, lo observó por un instante y se volteó al lado contrario murmurando para ella misma.

Bueno eso no se lo esperaba, Ghost salió de entre las cobijas y almohadas que lo rodeaban y bajó de la cama, al principio se sintió un tanto mareado por levantarse repentinamente causándole que se tropezara, se apoyó en la orilla de la cama. Se quedó quieto hasta que las lucecitas que miraba a su alrededor desaparecieron.

Ciertamente no una buena sensación, Ghost sacudió su cabeza ligeramente dándose palmaditas en sus mejillas con ambas manos. Miró la puerta de la habitación, se preguntaba si estaban solos en la casa o si había alguien más. Salió de la habitación a investigar, ya que no había nada más que hacer.

Trató de cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y corrió hasta donde iniciaba el pasillo. Se topó con Elderbug quien estaba cargando un plato con comida

“Oh! Despertaste, estaba por llevarles el desayuno…”

Ghost inclinó su cabeza de lado, ¿Desayuno? ¿Qué era eso? Despues lo sabrá, asintió como respuesta y Elderbug caminó a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hermanos, Ghost decidió no seguirlo, él quería saber en qué casa se encontraban, el pasillo daba a una habitación grande, tenía sillones con una mesa en el centro, esta estaba conectada con lo que parecía ser una cocina, o eso pensó Ghost, él nunca había visto una cocina, a menos que la que estaba escondida en la casa de los placeres contara como una.

Caminó a donde estaba la ventana más cercana, la cual se encontraba a lado de la puerta, había un banquito y se paró en el para alcanzar a ver. Por la ventana se podía ver que la casa no estaba muy lejos del centro del pueblo, pues Ghost podía ver desde donde estaba el banco donde suele encontrar a Elderbug. El escucho unos pasos detrás de él y volteó para ver quién era

“Bueno, me voy, puedo ver que están muy bien ahora, si necesitan algo saben dónde buscarme”

Era Elderbug hablando con Hornet a su lado, ella asintió ante el comentario

“Muchas gracias por la ayuda, espero que no haya sido una molestia”

“No, para nada, tu amiguito nos mostró que necesitaban ayuda y no podía negarle eso, el pueblo es pequeño y es bueno saber que ahora hay más habitantes.”

Hornet asintió en afirmación, mientras que Elderbug se volvió hacia la puerta para salir, Ghost bajo del banquito de un salto y se acercó, Elderbug le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, saliendo de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ghost caminó hacia su hermana, estaba a punto de estirar los brazos, pero se detuvo, se miró las manos, las cerró y las abrió lentamente, sentía algo, pero no sabía lo que era. Hornet lo miraba con atención, ella sabía que no podía hablar no se supone que deba o si podía nunca lo había escuchado.

“Está todo bien Ghost?”

Preguntó su hermana al mirar como la frustración lo llenaba, ¿por qué? No entendía lo que quería, era como aquella vez que descubrió que tenía que eliminar los sellos de los soñadores, o como aquella vez que Encontró a Quirrel sentado a la orilla del lago, descubrió que casi siempre se sentía así cada vez que no entendía algo, se frustraba. Ghost negó con la cabeza lentamente con la vista baja. Hornet suspiró.

“Bueno… no tendrás hambre? Elderbug nos preparó desayuno, le dije que no era necesario, pero insistió.”

Ghost inclinó la cabeza confundido, aun no sabia que era _desayuno_ , pero por su pregunta parecía ser comida, Hornet le hizo una señal y el la siguió. Caminaron por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y entraron en la que Hollow se encontraba, Ghost corrió a la cama con la pila de almohadas y saltó cayendo encima de ellas.

“Ghost! ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer esas cosas?”

Gritó Hornet caminando hacia él, cargándolo fuera de la cama, Ghost tensó el cuerpo ante la acción de su hermana, la única vez que lo habían cargado fue despues de conseguir la marca del rey, ¿estaba en problemas? No lo sabía, así que no se movió.

Al parecer su reacción hizo que Hornet lo cargara más arriba, haciendo que tuvieran contacto visual, ella no podía entender porque su hermano reaccionó así, miro que sus manos se abrían y cerraban, como hacía hace rato, sacudió la cabeza y lo mantuvo en sus brazos, Ghost parpadeo confundido, Hornet se sentó en la cama, colocando a su hermano a su lado, el cual en lugar de quedarse en su sitio, gateo hasta sentarse en las piernas de su hermana, quería hacerle unas preguntas, bueno muchas preguntas.

Hornet no parecía muy contenta ante su hermano desobedeciendo, aunque pensándolo bien no era como si le hubiera ordenado quedarse sentado ahí, miro que el otra vez se veía como abría y cerraba las manos, nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso. Unos cuantos recueros llenaron su mente, de cuándo ella era aun muy pequeña, no lo recordaba muy bien, el paso del tiempo había borrado casi por completo los buenos recuerdos, aquellos con su madre en Deepnest, y unos cuantos fragmentos de cuando llegó a pasar momentos con su padre.

_Recordó como antes de que se llevaran a su madre, la reina se había encerrado en sus jardines o eso había escuchado de niña, lo mas probable ahora es que eso fuese cierto. Recordó como había visto a su padre sentado en la cama de su habitación, se suponía que ella debía estar dormida a esas altas horas de la noche, pero había tenido una pesadilla haciendo que buscara a su padre para reconfortarla, y ahí lo había visto sentado, tenía la vista en el piso, ella no había entendido porque, pero se veía triste, ella no sabia si entrar o no a la habitación, las únicas veces que había visto a su padre asi, estaba siendo reconfortado por la rei- oh…_

“Ghost, estas seguro de que te sientes bien?”

Dijo ella despues de una larga pausa. Su hermano negó la cabeza, tenia las manos cerradas en puños, ya lo recordaba, había visto esa acción antes, la había visto con su padre, esa noche donde lo vio llorar por primera vez, no tenía quien lo reconfortara, su segundo par de brazos tenía las manos ocupadas realizando esa acción, recordó que ella la llego a hacer, pero solo cuando pedía algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance o cuando quería ser cargada.

Sin pensarlo, ya tenia a Ghost entre sus brazos, lo estaba abrazando y tenia su cabeza sobre la de él, despues de todo no hace daño tener compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparecieron Quirrel y Tiso! No se preocupen todo estará bien con ellos dos.  
> No se que piensen de mi interpretación del Rey, siento que es mas fácil de escribir que a la reina.
> 
> Estado del capitulo 4:  
> Apenas lo empezare a escribir, puede que tarde un tiempo en terminarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost conoce los abrazos, los ataques de pánico al cometer un accidente y la comida.  
> Hollow come por primera vez en años.  
> Hornet recibe un golpe por parte de Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos! Que creen este capítulo fue de casi 2 mil palabras, disfrutenlo!

Ghost se quedó quieto, Hornet lo había rodeado con sus brazos, se sentía confundido, porque estaba haciendo eso su hermana?, no comprendía la acción, tampoco sabía si tenía nombre, sus pequeños brazos rodearon uno de los brazos de su hermana y recargó su cabeza en él. Hornet no reaccionó, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el contacto con la fría temperatura de su hermano.

Ghost empezó a temblar, o eso percibió Hornet, ella levanto su cabeza y trató de mirarlo a los ojos. El abrazaba con fuerza uno de sus brazos mientras frotaba su rostro contra este, Hornet no sabía qué hacer, nunca se le dio el poder reconfortar a alguien, menos si había pasado la mayor parte de su vida creciendo sola. Ella se acercó a su hermano aún más haciendo que recargara su rostro contra su pecho. Ghost levantó la mirada con ligeras manchas negras en su rostro, indicando que había intentado secar sus lágrimas, pero por lo que Hornet estaba viendo, nuevas lágrimas parecían salir de sus ojos.

Hornet soltó un suspiro, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano, Ghost aun no entendía, porque ella hacía eso o porque sus ojos se mojaban con el mismo liquido del vacío, acaso estaba sangrando?, no, no estaba sintiendo dolor alguno, ¿o sí? Se aferró al manto de su hermana enterrando su rostro en él. Cerró sus ojos empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.

“Todo bien Ghost?”

Preguntó Hornet en un susurro, Ghost negó con la cabeza aferrándose aún más en su manto rojo manchándolo de negro, gracias a sus lágrimas. Hornet no quiso moverse, tampoco quejarse, pero tenía que admitir que la ropa mojada no era una buena sensación, trató de ignorarlo y siguió dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Ella se acomodó en la cama donde estaba Hollow, con Ghost acomodado en su regazo, cuando trató de colocar a su hermano en la cama junto a Hollow, se agitó bruscamente aferrándose a su hermana con toda su fuerza posible. Tomando a su hermana desprevenida

“Ghost, cálmate! ¡No te voy a dejar solo, Hollow está aquí! Hey! Escucha-”

En ese momento Ghost había golpeado accidentalmente en la cara a su hermana silenciándola completamente, por un momento había creído que el tiempo se detenía, Hornet tenía una mano tapando su boca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo más probable era una reacción ante el dolor. Él estaba ahora acostado boca arriba en la cama, había caído encima de uno de los cojines con los que Hollow dormía, Ghost se quedó quieto, había cometido un error, un grave error, pero… no había sido intencional y eso era bueno, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, Hornet sufría de las punzadas que le causo el golpe que recibió de su hermano, no quería hacer ningún ruido, quitó su mano ligeramente de su boca, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua, algo que la alarmó bastante, rápidamente colocó su mano sobre su boca y con su mano libre señalo a Ghost, quien la miraba detenidamente, sin estar segura de que le estaba poniendo atención le chasqueó los dedos varias veces, lo que hizo que su hermano se sobresaltara ligeramente, Ghost inclinó su cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo, si antes estaba confundido ahora aún más.

Satisfecha de que tuviera la atención de su hermano, le señalo un pedazo de tela que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a un plato hondo con agua fría, **_probablemente para las heridas de Hollow_** , pensó Ghost. Estando inseguro de saber si comprendió lo que su hermana le quiso decir, señaló el pedazo de tela, sin quitar la mirada sobre su hermana. Hornet asintió rápidamente, Ghost agarró el trapo y con su mano libre señalo el plato con agua fría, su hermana asintió de nuevo aún más agitada que antes, eso hizo que Ghost remojara el trapo rápidamente en el agua, cuando lo sacó del agua lo exprimió e inmediatamente se lo ofreció a Hornet, quien se lo arrebató y lo colocó en su boca.

Ghost empezó a hiperventilar, había sido tan grave lo que hizo que ahora su hermana no podía hablar? Le había arrebatado a su hermana la grandiosa habilidad de hablar, **_Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no_** , Él no sabía qué hacer, parte de su visión se volvió borrosa, obligándolo a parpadear varias veces, había sentido algo líquido en su cara otra vez; Alzo su mano y se tocó el rostro, era ese líquido negro perteneciente al vacío, no quería esto. Primero le arruinó la vida a su hermana y ahora estaba muriendo, todo siendo su culpa.

Hollow pareció percibir los pensamientos de su hermano, porque eso hizo que se despertara ante una extraña situación, miró como su hermana colocaba un pedazo de tela en la boca y a su hermano llorando. Hollow suspiró y sacando su brazo de la comodidad de sus cobijas, algo que detestaba siempre, pero tenía sus excepciones, tocó el hombro de Ghost haciendo que se sobresaltara y lo acercó hasta donde estaba el, acomodándolo debajo de las cobijas.

**_“…Qué sucedió?”_ **

**_“…”_ **

Hollow miró directamente a los ojos a su hermano, quien solo empezó a temblar mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**_“Hornet…muda…mi culpa…”_ **

Fue lo único que Ghost pudo transmitirle a Hollow a través de la conexión que les permitía el vacío. Hollow le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano, luego lo acomodó como él se había dormido la noche anterior, o era en la madrugada? No importaba, trató de reconfortarlo de la misma forma en la que había visto a su madre reconfortar a su padre, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, no era momento de pensar en eso, lo más seguro es que su padre estuviera en camino despues de haber logrado su propósito y podrá escuchar lo orgulloso que se siente de él.

Hollow se asomó fuera de las cobijas viendo como Hornet se sobaba una herida, aparentemente en la boca, no estaba seguro de si hacer algún ruido o no, pero prefirió hacer lo mismo que con Ghost y le tocó el hombro a su hermana, quien levantó la vista y miró a Hollow en los ojos. Su hermano apuntó al pedazo de tela que sostenía aun pegado a su boca, Hornet lo quitó ligeramente y tosió

“Ahh… no te preocupes solo, me mordí la lengua es todo…”

Aclaró ella en voz baja, Hollow parpadeó con su único ojo y miró bajo las cobijas, Ghost se encontraba ahí, al parecer aferrado a una almohada casi de su tamaño, seguía temblando, menos que cuando empezó a llorar, pero aún seguía temblando.

“Ghost está bajo las cobijas contigo, ¿verdad?”

Hollow asintió y levanto las cobijas destapándolo ligeramente, Hornet se levantó, asomándose donde su hermano se encontraba, acostado llorando sobre una almohada.

“Ghost, todo está bien, solo fue un accidente”

Su hermano levantó la vista, sin moverse mantuvo contacto visual con su hermana, estuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que ella rompió el silencio

“No creí que… un abrazo te afectara tanto” hizo una pausa cambiando la mirada a otro lado, ahora en la mesita de noche, sobre esta estaba el plato que Elderbug había cargado cuando Ghost se topó con él en el pasillo.

“¿No quieres comer algo, Ghost?”

Ghost había olvidado lo fuerte que había abrazado el cojín, cuando lo soltó sintió algo de satisfacción en sus brazos, liberando la tensión que tenía sobe ellos. Se sentó en la cama colocando el cojín que había estado abrazando sobre sus piernas y miró a Hollow

“Puedes probarlo si quieres”

Exclamó Hornet, sentándose en la cama con el plato de comida en sus manos. Ella no sabía si ellos comían u ocupaban comer, aunque no tenía pruebas de que fuese algo que ocupaban hacer, ella pudo notar como su hermano Hollow observaba atentamente su plato. Agarró el tenedor, algo que le sorprendió bastante cuando miro que Elderbug le ofreció el plato con uno, hacía mucho que no usaba cubiertos para comer, y siendo una araña, normalmente comía la carne cruda, aunque nunca estaba demás, pues sabía mejor, aunque no se le daba cocinar, siendo esa la razón principal de porque comía la carne cruda.

Con el tenedor agarró algo de la comida que cocinó Elderbug, aunque no sabía si lo había cocinado el o alguien más, como Iselda, le ofreció la comida a Ghost, quien aun se veía algo alterado, Hollow siguió con la mirada el tenedor con comida, como Ghost no dio respuesta, aunque parecía dudar de si era buena idea. Hollow enfocaba su vista en Hornet, luego a la comida, repitió eso varias veces haciendo a su hermana reír, recordándole que ella misma llegó a hacer eso de pequeña cuando veía como horneaban los postres en el palacio.

“Quieres probarlo Hollow?”

Hollow asintió, agradecido de que su hermana captara lo que el quería, o bueno lo que quiso dar a entender

“Bueno, aquí tienes”

Dijo su hermana, ofreciéndole el tenedor con la comida, Hollow acercó su rostro y se la comió de un bocado, dejando el tenedor limpio, Hornet no dijo nada, pues por poco creía que su hermano se comería el tenedor también.

“Te gusta?”

Hollow asintió, soltando un ligero ronroneo, Ghost pareció tener mas curiosidad, aunque aun no sabía si debería comerlo, era para su hermana no para él. Hornet agarró más comida y se la ofreció a Ghost. El miró a Hollow disfrutar la comida, parecía masticarla lentamente, saboreando su sabor. Ghost tomó el tenedor y miró a su hermana.

“No sabes cómo comer?”

Ghost negó con la cabeza y la inclinó ligeramente confundido

“Bueno, abres la boca y colocas la comida dentro”

Ghost siguió las indicaciones y parpadeó, que se hacía con el tenedor?, pensó el mirando a su hermana, Hornet se rio

“Ahora sacas el cubierto de la boca y masticas la comida”

Su hermano sacó el tenedor de su boca devolviéndoselo a su hermana, empezó a masticar, inmediatamente sintió el sabor brotar de la comida, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, masticando lentamente igual que su hermano. Hornet le ofreció mas comida a Hollow, quien la aceptó con gusto, ella no pensaba comer, al parecer no tenía apetito, además ellos se la merecían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, me centré mucho en el accidente, pero bueno, disfrute mucho escribirlo.  
> Sip Hollow y Ghost pueden hablar pero es como algo que solo puede oirse con aquellos que son parte del vacío.
> 
> El golpe que le da Ghost a Hornet me base en una experiencia con mi hermana menor en ello, solo que Ghost si se peocupo por lo que hizo, se me dificultó escribir la parte en la que Ghost prueba con comida, pero quede algo satisfecha.
> 
> Estado del capítulo 5:  
> Aparecera Grimmchild! Aun no lo he escrito, pero ya tengo una idea de como hacer

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOKOKOK esta es la versión en español del fanfic. Perdonen los errores ortográficos, pueden avisarme para corregirlos.  
> Am principalmente había escrito los primeros 2 capítulos en ingles, probablemente actualice primero este que el que está en ingles.
> 
> También, si se puede, le pondré imágenes al fanfic ya sea al inicio o al final.


End file.
